1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker apparatus capable of selecting a path which emits a speaker sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have become necessities of current society due to the rapid development of electronic communication industries. Portable terminals have developed into important means of information transmission, which are quickly changing the manner in which information is used and managed. In this situation, functions have been gradually added to portable terminals, and portable terminals are characterized by their lightness, thinness, compactness, and smallness.
In general, a portable terminal includes a speaker apparatus for outputting a sound corresponding to voice data and/or any other types of sounds and audio-related data, such as music data, audio alerts, etc. The speaker apparatus includes a speaker unit for generating a sound and an internal structure which forms a path for emitting the sound output from the speaker unit. This internal structure typically has one emission path. However, this singular emission path may result in the following problem. For example, an outlet for emitting a speaker sound may be shut out or blocked while the portable terminal is positioned, for example, against an interior surface of a pocket or a handbag. In addition, when the number of emission paths is limited, there is a limit to improvement of sound quality.